Salvage (episode)
Were you looking for the term, Salvage? }} Salvage is the eighth episode in the first season of The Expanse. It premiered on January 26, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis The crew of the Rocinante discovers a derelict vessel holding a secret that may destroy humankind. and crew are led to Eros, where they finally cross paths with , only to make a horrifying discovery. On Earth, receives devastating news. Recap Things are getting tense at the U.N., as has sent a black ops team to Tycho Station to investigate alleged stealth tech program … and plans to take out via "random street violence" at Eros Station. As if that isn't enough to deal with, receives word that her friend and colleague, Franklin DeGraaf, the former Ambassador to Mars, took his own life. Meanwhile, on the flight to Eros, where his uneasiness over his first time in outer space is noticed by a Mormon gentleman who is set to be a passenger on the Nauvoo. Miller wonders how he can embark on a 100-year journey to a destination that might not be all that he'd hoped for, to which the Mormon replies, "True faith is a great risk." Miller realizes his own journey to Eros to find is based on faith … and thinks, with all of the ever-increasing unrest between Mars, Earth and the Belt, the Mormons might be getting out at just the right time. Miller arrives at Eros Station, where he discovers that the Anubis 1A is registered to a "Lionel Polanski" (remember, "Lionel Polanski" is the survivor of the Scopuli that Holden and crew were sent by Fred Johnson to retrieve). Unfortunately, Miller's aggressive persuasion tactics utilized to get this information from the dock master lands him in the slammer, from which he's bailed out by his old friend and colleague, Inspector . After 'Semy' sees just how dedicated Miller is to his dangerous cause, he gives him some new information: "Lionel Polanski" is the name Julie Mao used when she registered the Anubis 1A, and she's currently a guest at the Blue Falcon Hotel. Miller thanks his friend and is off … Meanwhile, the Rocinante has arrived at Chartered Belt Asteroid BA-834024112, where the crew finds an abandoned stealth ship … one that looks a lot like the one that "killed the Cant." Upon exploring the vessel, Holden and the gang discover that this is the Anubis, which, according to the navs, was headed for Eros … from Phoebe Station, where had found everyone dead. And, per the blood on the airlock door, it's the ship on which we saw Julie Mao before we met any one else. Speaking of earlier … remember that glowing blue electrical spore-thing that Julie found in Engineering? Yeah, it's still here, though in a semi-dormant state thanks to the ship's power being turned off. When turns on the juice, it starts getting aggressive, prompting a quick return to the Rocinante … and destroying the Anubis via torpedoes. "Remember the Cant," Holden says as he watches the mighty ship go up in a nuclear fireball. The next stop for the Rocinante? Eros, where Holden figures they'll find this "Lionel Polanski." Worlds collide in the lobby of the Blue Falcon Hotel, where Holden and the gang are ambushed by thugs (the Black Ops team that Errinwright dispatched) … and are rescued by Miller! Miller, Holden, Amos, and go up to Room 22, where they're greeted with a horrible stench … and blue-brown fungus-like tendrils in the bathroom. Upon investigating the shower stall, they find the body of a young woman. Coils of fungal growth spill from her mouth, her ribs and spine have grown spurs like knives, and spiky structures stretch from her back and throat, climbing the wall behind her. "Julie," whispers a heartbroken Miller. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as *Florence Faivre as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as Guest Starring *Chad L. Coleman as *Elias Toufexis as Gabriel *Kevin Hanchard as Co-Starring *Alli Chung as *Anthony Gerbrandt as Rock Hopper *Chris Wilson as Businessman *Duncan McLeod as Goth Assassin #1 (Machine Gun) *Kevin Bundy as Mormon *Larissa Stadnichuk as Prostitute Assassin *Martin Roach as *Michael Chute as Goth Assassin #2 (Hand Grenade) *Michael Orr as CPM Officer *Nick Alchiotis as Blue Falcon Clerk *Peter Schoelier as Old Man *Phillip MacKenzie as Eros Dock Master *Simon Girard as Thin Man Assassin Media Images File:AlliChung_TheExpanse_Samantha_Rosenberg.png|Alli Chung as Samantha Rosenberg, Chief Engineer of Tycho Station|link=Samantha Rosenberg (TV)|linktext=Sam Rosenberg S01E08-Searching Asteroid BA-834024112 recon image 00.png|Searching Asteroid BA-834024112|link=BA834024112 S01E08-Searching Asteroid BA-834024112 recon image 01.png|Searching Asteroid BA-834024112|link=BA834024112 S01E08-Searching Asteroid BA-834024112 Anubis 00.png|Anubis|link=Anubis S01E08-Searching Asteroid BA-834024112 Anubis 01.png|Anubis hiding spot|link=Anubis S01E08-Anubis Reactor Infection.png|Anubis Reactor Infected with Mysterious Biohazard S01E08-Anubis Infection Closeup.png|Anubis Infection Closeup S01E08-Anubis Retreat.png|Anubis Retreat Withdrawal and Evacuation S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 00.png|Anubis target locked S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 01.png|Torpedo away S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 02.png|Torpedo reorienting S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 03.png S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 04.png S01E08-Scuttling Anubis 05.png S01E08-NauvooMasthead.png|Masthead, LDSS Nauvoo under construction at Tycho Station|link=Nauvoo S01E08-James S.A. Corey arrives at Eros.png|James S.A. Corey disembark from Miller's shuttle to Eros. Videos File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_8_Syfy File:Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episode_8_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV Notes * The episode title was revealed on the show's IMDB page in November or December 2014. * The title refers to the act of salvage. * The Law of Salvage is a concept in maritime law which states that a person who recovers another person's ship or cargo after peril or loss at sea is entitled to a reward commensurate with the value of the property so saved. * The film crew were hit with a flu virus that also infected dozens of cast and crew members during filming of the return to the Roci on a Friday night. The illness was so nasty, some of them were hospitalized.Fun Facts: Season 1, Episode 8 *Ty Franck and Daniel Abraham, who both wrote The Expanse book series, made cameo appearances in this episode.File:S01E08-James_S.A._Corey_arrives_at_Eros.png *'CPM' in CPM Security in the novel, stands for "carne por la machina" – meat for the machine. *After he was affected by another flu in a month while filming the Blue Falcon lobby shootout, Steven Strait refused to delay production by working through the illness on one of the most challenging days of the season. *On the "Berth Assignments" board that Miller looks over when he arrives on Eros, why are so many of the "arriving flights" (including Anubis 1A) listed as originating from Eros? Is this an error? It is possible that "Origin" refers to the ship's home port or port of registry, rather than the origin of its journey. *In September 2017, it was noted that credits shown for streamed episodes on Amazon Instant Video were revised to include more stunt performer credits especially those stunt performers supporting major roles. Also added were stunt wire team credits. These additional credits are shown for the Amazon Instant Video Ultra HD 4K stream. References Cast credits on-screen File:S01E08-MidrollCredits 00.png|Chad L. Coleman as Frederick Lucius Johnson File:S01E08-MidrollCredits 01.png|Elias Toufexis as Kenzo Gabriel; Kevin Hanchard as Sematimaba File:S01E08-ClosingCredits 00.png File:S01E08-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 1 Episode 8 - Salvage Category:Episodes Category:Season 1